


Dragon Ball AT: The Rage of Broly; the Unknown Saiyan.

by QueenAshe (queenofdespair)



Series: Dragon Ball: Absolute Transcendence [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Death, Anger, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Cameos, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Fix, Character Study, Cussing, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, F/M, Family Feels, Fights, Flashbacks, Gore, Grief/Mourning, I Don't Even Know, I guess this is a harder reboot of a reboot?, Implied Relationships, Minor Character Death, Movie: Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Near Death, Past Character Death, Past Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Past Planet Vegeta, Post-Dragon Ball Z, Reboot, Revenge, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Some Humor, because Saiyans are weird and complex creatures, character cameos, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdespair/pseuds/QueenAshe
Summary: What does it mean to truly be a Saiyan?What is Saiyan Pride?What is Saiyan Power...?----The theme of this movie is "Saiyan". (Keeping the movie in line with Toriyama's vision... but with some creative liberties).This is a rewrite/tweaking of the DBS Broly movie, but more in depth.---"Limits exist for a reason; to be broken.And who better to do just that, than a Saiyan?"





	Dragon Ball AT: The Rage of Broly; the Unknown Saiyan.

**Author's Note:**

> So some notes:  
> *In the AT verse, there is no Super Saiyan God or anything like that.  
> *The "Legendary Super Saiyan" refer to 1) the power ITSELF and 2) the form, as you'll see later on.  
> It's also not called "Legendary Super Saiyan", but "Berserker Super Saiyan". 
> 
> * Yamoshi is a woman. A weird headcanon of mine, I'm aware but I just like to think it'll be cool to see the Saiyans revere their women and hold them to high regards, since they seem like they would with their pride and being a warrior race and whatnot. 
> 
> *The Saiyans are still the ruthless, vicious, violent race we know them to be. So keep in mind that while what Paragus does to Broly is clearly "abuse" to us, it is not for them, because they're Saiyans. It's how their society runs, sadly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broly's exile from Planet Vegeta leads his father to abandon all that he knows into the unknown. 
> 
> Now labeled as a traitor, they both must survive on an inhospitable planet far, far away from home....

**Age 732.**

**The Exiled Child.**

 Paragus knelt on one knee before King Vegeta the Third.

His trembling frame, coupled with the sweat rolling from his forehead, down his face indicated great distress. For good reason, as well.

"You can't send him to an outlier world!" He exclaimed. "That's a fate meant for the lower class! Not my son!"

King Vegeta's cold indifference was apparent in the way that he sighed inaudibly. The side of his face rested on his knuckles. "What other way is there to prove that he deserves to be called an Elite than to conquer a desolate planet all on his own? He'd be allowed to climb up a rank if he's worthy. Is this not the way us Saiyans have always done things? Are you asking me to throw away _tradition_ just for _your_ son?" His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, as if daring the low-class warrior to challenge him. "Is that _fair_ , Paragus?"

The military lieutenant gritted his teeth in frustration. He already lost the mother of his child a few minutes after childbirth. Both of her hearts gave out.

He couldn't lose his son, too...!

There had to be another reason why King Vegeta wanted to send him away. There just had to! Of all the children to exile off the planet, he chooses Broly? Why?! "Excuse me, your highness, but--"

" _Paragus._ " King Vegeta interjected. With another inaudible sigh, he closed his eyes. "There is another reason why I am sending him off-planet." He interlocked his gloved fingers together, which formed a triangle. "Broly's power level fluctuated wildly." King Vegeta's eyes opened and he fixed Paragus with a hard stare that made a chill go down the lieutenant's spine. "The lowest reading was 920, with the highest being 10,000. When I attempted to confirm it, the scanner broke with his crying."

Paragus' eyes widened, and his mouth was agape. "Wha- what...?" He wasn't aware of this. For a moment, he smiled proudly. Then, he remembered his situation, and his shoulders dropped. "Then why... why are you sending him away?! He could have been a valuable asset to Prince Vegeta!"

" _Because_. With that wildly fluctuating power, he will become a danger to us all." He paused. "At some point in the future, at least. Think of this as a countermeasure, of sorts." He continued, despite the visible shock on Paragus' face. "You do remember the last person to have such a high power level, don't you? Every Saiyan child knows _Her_ story."

"Why.. I... yes, of course, my liege, but..." Paragus stuttered.

"Then you know why I cannot allow such a child to exist under my kingdom and bring us to ruin." King Vegeta's voice was absolute, _dismissive._

Paragus felt like a _child_ being scolded, and not like a seasoned warrior who rised up through the ranks, fighting tooth and nail to get to where he was. _  
_

Of course he knew _Her_ story! He wasn't a fool, dammit! He's always known ever since he was a child!

His mother and father told him the stories of the Berserker Super Saiyan more times than he count.

And now he had cold, hard proof that it wasn't just a legend! It was real!

_'Broly... my own son.... a Berserker Super Saiyan of Legend....?!'  
_

Saiyans never cried, and when they did, it was usually for a good reason. Such as being overwhelmed, as was the current case with Paragus. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes and an insurmountable amount of pride along with mixed feelings burned in his veins.

\---

 

_"Several generations ago, your ancestor rampaged and sowed seeds of destruction wherever she went." The father pushed the drawing into the boy's hands._

_The black-haired boy blinked, looking at the picture that sat over the open book in his lap. ".. isn't this the great Goddess Yamoshi?"  
_

_His father nodded. "Yes, Paragus. She's your eight times grandmother. And the last Berserker Super Saiyan in recorded history. She was last seen 1,000 years ago."_

_Paragus' jaw dropped. Then he frowned. His shoulders rose up, nearly touching his ears. "But she's strong and powerful... my power level is too low to be her descendant..." He moped._

_The mid-class warrior laughed heartily. "She wasn't born with that immense power, my son." He rested his chin on his palm. "She trained. She fought. She didn't give up. Legends say that she prayed, too. Her faith was unlike any other Saiyan. Because of that, it's said that Goddess Eelnana saw her potential and worth, and eventually blessed her with that ability." He tapped his finger on the sketched image before Paragus;  
_

_Yamoshi's hair was spiked up, her hair an eerie greenish tint. Her eyes were depicted as a pupiless dark, deep crimson and her complexion was dark. Her body was built like a Saiyan warrior; muscular, lean and powerful, though she was also feminine in her curves. Her aura flared wildly, shown as a raging fire that seemed to seep out of the pores of her skin. The clouds at her feet were torn apart, seemingly by her sheer power.  
_

_"It's assumed that this transformation was lost to time."_

_"Which is why no one else has been able to transform since then, right...?"_

_"Yes, sadly."_

_"Did the Goddess Eelnana abandon us...?"_

_Paragus' father's lips formed a straight line, and he looked away from the picture. His eyebrows furrowed momentarily. "I'm not sure. But what I do know is that She is a fickle Goddess. Perhaps none of us are worthy," he admitted honestly. "However, until that day, you must absolutely get stronger. Reach new heights, my son and surely, She will answer your prayers." With a small grunt of effort, the man took the picture from his son, closed the book and stood up. He tucked them under his arm. "That's enough stories for today. Get some rest, Paragus. You have another planet to ravage and sell tomorrow."_

_The child nodded. "Yes, dad." Paragus grabbed the blanket and turned onto his side, pulling it over his shoulders. "...May Yamoshi guide you in your dreams." He recited the common phrase for nighttime, with an inaudible sigh from his nostrils.  
_

_"Hm."  He walked to the end of his son's room. "From now, to sunrise, may Yamoshi guide you in your dreams." He replied in response as he turned off the light, walked out and closed the door behind him.  
_

\---

"Dry your tears, Paragus. Are you a boy or are you a man?"

Recovering from his momentarily lapse of concentration, Paragus' swiftly wiped at his eyes. He was a man who prided himself on never letting his emotions control him, but at the moment, he found it a bit difficult. All through his childhood life to his adolescence, he's not only let down Yamoshi, his ancestor, but his own parents, who eventually disowned him.

For _Eelnana's_ sake, he was a largely a disappointment to Saiyan society by not living up to the legend that ran through his blood, despite the planets he's subjugated and the amount of men he commanded.

He had enough of being looked down at by everyone, even if they pretended to be cordial with him to his face.

He'd be damned if he became a disappointment to his son.

Paragus grit his teeth. "I am a man." He raised his head at his King, then he staggered to his feet. He ignored the soreness in his left knee and the aching numbness in his right leg. A scowl sat upon his face, and he squared his shoulders. ".... And as one man, to another... I just have one question." He wouldn't be a disappointment to his son, damn it! He clenched his fist tighter, and for a second, he felt his own nails scratch his palm  _through_ his standard white gloves. "How did you know about my son before I did?"

For a split moment, the King's eyes widened and he clenched his jaw. He then relaxed and breathed out, sitting up straighter. "That is of no concern to you," he replied coolly.

"No con-- this is my _son_ we're talking about!" Paragus yelled, the last restraints that was his cowardice, gone. He clenched his _own_ jaw and allowed himself to scowl, his teeth in full view. "You sent him away because his battle power surpassed the Prince's!" His eyes narrowed accusingly. "You're JEALOUS of him, aren't you?!" 

King Vegeta's own eyes narrowed viciously. "Another word from you... and I will take your tongue." His nostrils flared in irritation. "...And have the both of you _killed_."

Paragus tensed up, his anger reaching its breaking point. "Tch..!!"

"Be lucky that I am merely exiling him," the King continued, finally sitting up straighter. "For this is the one and only time that I will show kindness. ...Which also reminds me to say this: you're a little too late. I had the order for his pod to be sent away just before you got here."

"WHAT?!" Paragus turned his gaze towards the colored-stained glass window, just in time to see a Saiyan pod leave Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. "NO!" He yelled, immediately forgetting about the King. A clear, white aura flared up around the man as he bent his knees, flew through it, and broke the glass. While in flight, he shook the shards off of him, and landed onto the launch deck below, three buildings away from the King's castle.

"Sir, you don't have author--AHHH!" The Saiyan was blasted in the face by an irate Paragus, who then added,

"Get the hell out of my way!"

The Saiyan lieutenant then found an available ship, boarded it, and immediately punched in the coordinates to Planet Vampa as soon as he got to the control panel.

"Whoa, oh shit!"

A rather thin, lanky Saiyan man swallowed what would have been words as Paragus ignored him, and grabbed the stirring wheel. The ship launched itself into the air rather quickly as the engine roared and blasted away several Saiyans off the sides of the launching deck. (The man inside the ship with Paragus also fell over, and his backside hit the floor of the ship). The ship's radio had voices, some of which said to "come back" and "retreat". (Which was also ignored as Paragus turned the volume down).

When the ship completely left Vegeta's atmosphere, the lanky Saiyan blinked several times, trying to understand what in _Goddess_ _Eelnana's_ name just happened. "...Paragus? What the hell?!" He asked, when he got back to his feet. He rubbed his butt in a soothing, circular motion.

Out of the corner of his eye, Paragus spotted the lanky Saiyan with prominent cheekbones and black hair spiked upwards. "Beets." He regarded coldly, before he turned back to his gaze of the black void ahead. "I'm getting my son back." He stepped on the gas, and the ship gained speed, which made Beets lurch forward.

"Whoa-!" He clumsily grabbed the chair that Paragus sat on, to steady himself. "I can see that!" He was still confused. "Why the hell are ya' so riled up, I meant! What happened?!"

 "That old bastard...! I swear, he'll pay for this! He'll pay for this with his own blood!" Gnashing his teeth against each other, he felt his anger return. _'How dare he?! That arrogant King... the audacity! The boldness of it all!'_ Paragus thought to himself. "Dammit!" He snarled out and punched a key with a finger, and a holographic map sprang to life in front of them. 

"Hey, hey, what's that? I've never seen this planet before.... I've never even heard of it..." Beets commented, as he looked over Paragus' shoulder, his dark eyes focused on the picture of a galaxy. He squinted to make sure he was reading right. Symbols and numbers popped up as well as info on the sector. "Star 94...?"

"Vampa orbits around it." Paragus spat.

"But there's no hospitable planets in the area.." Beets blinked. "I don't understand--"

"Broly was sent to this planet... not to sell it. But because of the King's jealousy. He was sent here to die!" Paragus growled, one hand curled up into a fist once more. "But I'll show him... I'll show them all! I'll make sure that he lives. Broly will survive... no matter what!"

Beets nodded, and swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. "I... get it." Not that he had children of his own, because he _didn't_ , but he understood why this was important to the man. (That and he was a unintended hostage, so he had no choice but to go with it). "Okay." He looked up at the map again and exhaled. "I'll lend a hand if you need it, though I can't do much.. I'm not a strong combatant type... Machines and technology are more my speed. Speaking of, I think I might fixed a pod for you once."

Paragus looked at him again.

_Oh._

_That's_ why he was so familiar...

"I see. That's fine with me." He answered gruffly. "After I get my son, you're free to go back to Planet Vegeta or drop us off someplace where I can train him all by myself."

"So... you're not coming back at all...?"

"Of course not. I'd just be killed and this trip would have been for nothing..." Paragus' eyes narrowed as he stared into the dark frontier of space again. "I have a mission. And I won't rest until I see it through.... I'll make Broly a mighty warrior... And I'll have my revenge on King Vegeta...!!" 

 

\---

 

The Saiyan Pod left a streak of white in Vampa's green-ish-orange sky, before it crashed into a rough area surrounded by nothing but reddish rocks. Soon after, smoke emitted from the pockets of the red screen, and the door opened.

The first thing that Broly saw, when he opened his pitch-black eyes was a spherical dusty gray satellite hanging in the vibrant, bright sky; something that he would come to know as the Moon...

[DB: Absolute Transcendence: The Rage of Broly; the Unknown Saiyan]

 

_**2 Days Later.** _

Paragus awoke from his light slumber to the steady beep of the map. A red dot blinked with symbols in _Saiya_ , their native language. Coming to, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and yawned. He Immediate switched the ship off of autopilot, grabbed the steering wheel once more, and stepped on the gas pedal with his foot.

He hoped he wasn't too late.

A yawn from behind a slightly sleep-deprived Paragus reminded him that he wasn't the only passenger.

"Good, you're up," Paragus snidely remarked. "Would have been a shame if you died on board."

Beets, who had just woken up, didn't quite get the man's morbid joke, and as such, did not reply to it. Instead, he stretched out his limbs and grunted. "Man, I wish I'd taken a pillow with me. My neck's sore.." he complained. he yawned and got up from the spot where he slept like a log. Beets walked to the other Saiyan and peered over his shoulder. He noticed that the red dot that was blinking. "Oh damn, we're here already? How long have I been out?"

"A day and a half." He didn't look at Beets. Paragus' eyes were transfixed on the image of the planet they were approaching. _'Almost the--'_

**BOOM!**

The ship jolted, causing Beets to nearly crash into the windshield of the ship, and Paragus to slam into the control panel.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

The ship's steady beeps became frantic, as a red light flooded both Saiyan's line of sight.

"Beets, what the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know! Slide over!" He stumbled over his footing, as Paragus picked himself up. He sat down, punched buttons on the panel, and turned on the radio.

_"Military Lieutenant Paragus the Second, aboard Frieza Ship No. # 98674, you have been marked for extermination. Reason: Treason against the King and Planet Vegeta, destruction of property, and the taking of a hostage."_

 "Hostag-- hey, wait, they mean me?!" Beets exclaimed, his mouth agape. He was a nobody! He didn't think he'd be considered, with what his pitiful power level! With a nervous sweatdrop, he also remembered the word, "extermination". "Shit!" He cursed. "King Vegeta sent mercenaries after you! Paragus, what do you-"

"Keep driving. Don't you dare stop until we land on that planet, Beets!"

"But we're under attack!" He turned down the radio. "The ship's taken 15% percent of dama-"

"I said KEEP DRIVING!" Paragus bellowed, which made Beets sit up straighter. "I don't care if this ship breaks apart or gets destroyed! I'm here for one thing, and one thing only! No matter what happens, KEEP. DRIVING!"

Beets nodded. "R-right! Sir, yes sir!!" _'Geez. No wonder why he's the lieutenant!!'_ He thought to himself as a shiver went down his spine. With renewed determination, Beets did as he was told, and stayed focused on the ever-approaching planet of Vampa, while also looking at the ship details from the holograph displayed on the screen. 

**KRAK-BOOM!**

20% percent damage. _  
_

"Shit-!" Beets cursed again, as the ship jolted once more.

\---

**_2 Days Earlier._ **

A few minutes after Paragus' rather hasty exit, King Vegeta the Third sighed, and stood up from his throne at last.

A short Saiyan woman with a tail wrapped around her waist, who wore a standard white cloak spoke up. "What now, my King? Are we to let him live?"

"Of course not. Kill him and the boy. There is no life in that sector so there will be nobody to hear their screams. Nobody to step in and help them. They will either succumb to hunger or thirst if my men fail to exterminate the pests. Either way, they will not be returning at all."

The majordomo nodded. "Yes, my King. I will rely the information immediately. Anything else?" A finger reached up to touch the button on her scouter.

"Yes. With Paragus' demise imminent, I will be needing a new military lieutenant very soon..." 

"Of course, Your Highness." The woman bowed her head. "I may know of the very Saiyan that can fill that spot..."

\---

47% percent damage.

"Does this ship have _anything_ we can hit back with?!"

"Not at this rate!" Beets' hands gripped the stirring wheel as if his life depended on it. (Well, it _did_ so it wasn't inaccurate.) "The hull is taking too much damage! The map's offline, and I think one of our engines are shot!"

_**FWOOSH!**_

_  
_ "...Nevermind, NOW, one of our engines are shot--" Beets lamented as the sound of something exploding within the ship caught both men's attention.

The ship took a nose dive as Vampa's gravitational pull dragged the ship into it's dark, ashen gray atmosphere.

55% percent damage.

"We're entering the atmosphere! The ship's not gonna make it!"

"Keep going, dammit! We're practically almost there!"

60% percent damage.

"Paragus, we can't stay! The blunt force trauma will-"

"Not yet!" He looked around, and took a bag of supplies, including two devices.

72% damage.

"K-kh..!!" The ship bypassed the cloudy sky, the harsh winds blowing the ship to the left and right. The main control panel began to spark out of control. Beets flinched as he felt his stomach metaphorically flip in on itself and his two hearts shoot up into his throat. _'I'm gonna be sick--!'_

"Focus, Beets!"

76% damage.

80% damage.

90% damage.

"PARAGUS!!" Beets yelled frantically, sweat falling from his forehead.

95% damage.

"--NOW!" He tossed Beets a device, as the Saiyan shot up from the wildly sparking control panel, and attached it to his face.

Paragus and Beets both sprinted out of the pilot sect of the ship and blasted holes in one of the many windows that led out of the corridor they dashed through. Paragus applied the oxygen device to his own face.

100%-

The ship crashed into a tall jagged mountain, shattering into a thousand pieces.

Then with a red-colored blast, exploded into the ether, the shockwave and heat of the attack swallowing the both men.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the AT Verse, Saiyans can disown their children if their power level isn't up to par with the family image. It's a process where either one or both the parents or whoever is the primary caretaker verbally denounces or excommunicates a member from the family. The child will have the chance to prove themselves worthy but if they fail to do so, they are forced to become independent, and any reference to their biological heritage is ignored or shunned. If they are successful, they are allowed to undergo examination and climb up a rank. 
> 
> Strength is everything. It even determines treatment in Saiyan society. 
> 
> So Paragus, having been ridiculed since he was a child for his rather low power level and eventually being disowned by his parents meant that he had to fight for everything by his mid adolescence years, including his military ranking and title. He lost his wife, and is in danger of losing his son. (Which is why he's a bit rougher here).


End file.
